winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincenzo
Vincenzo is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. He is the third talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Appearance Vincenzo has a light pink skin with light brown eyes and hair, in a quiff haircut. His face is very angular with a square chin and tiny round ears. He wears a white chef coat with red collar, six buttons, one pocket on the right side with a red strip and folded sleeves. He uses a slim blue oil jeans, lemon green sneakers and three bracelets on his left hand with the same colors as the Italian flag. For the Cooking Challenge, above his chef clothing, he wears a green apron with a plate draw in the middle. Later on the "The Fall of the Queen" he is seen using the same apron at Tony's Restaurant. World_of_Winx_ep_107_-_vincenzo.png WOW7 (Cooking Contestants).png Personality Initially, Vincenzo comes off as a braggart blinded by his own arrogance. He believes himself to be a naturally gifted chef who goes "unappreciated" by his boss and customers, even going so far as to claim that those who do not enjoy his dishes "do not know what real cooking is." He was also anxiously awaiting his ticket to stardom and even planned to use the Gardenia Cooking Challenge as a way to have his talents recognized, which would give him the chance to leave the lowly restaurant that he was reduced to working at. Vincenzo also believed that he could do things on his own perfectly, even to the point of refusing to work with Flora and Tecna, his designated assistants, and outright lashing out at the judges and the audience when they did not like his dish. However, once he has seen the error of his ways, Vincenzo is more than willing to change and improve. Upon realizing that his dishes do taste terrible and that he was focusing too much on presentation, Vincenzo actively seeks help from Flora and Tecna and takes their advice to heart. He even returns to Tony, requesting that he become his protégé so that he can learn as much as he can properly. World of Winx Season 1 In "The Chef Contest," he is first seen when his boss, Tony, has him represent his restaurant in the upcoming Gardenia Cooking Challenge. Vincenzo does so but due to the Winx and Lorelei hosting an episode of WOW in Gardenia Park, he is forced to work with Flora and Tecna as his partners. The Cooking Challenge does not go well for Vincenzo as he continues to make bad-tasting dishes while refusing help or advice from either of his designated partners. That is until Flora and Tecna confront Vincenzo on his terrible tasting food. Luckily, Vincenzo decides to listen to the two girls and, with their help, he is able to bring out the best of his abilities; winning the Cooking Challenge with his special rainbow ice cream. Towards the end of the episode, Vincenzo gives the recipe to Flora and Tecna as thanks for putting up with him, and he goes back to Tony's Restaurant to properly learn cooking techniques under Tony. In "The Fall of the Queen," Vincenzo is seen on the WOW stage alongside all of the other talents, ready for the WOW Finals. Trivia *He is the only talent who was not pursued by either the Crocodile Man or the Shadow Monsters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Italy Category:Human Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Minor Characters Category:Talents